japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amanim/The Lost Roles of Aaliyah
Ok casting an unknown someone no matter if they are male or female is one of the most important processes in movie making history. Placing the right actors or actresses in the right roles can determine whether or not if an entire film rings true. The topic of Lost Roles is a weekly series that examines the missed opportunities, the famous roles that could have been and explores how some casting choices that almost happened could have changed the film industry and the comedy world at large. At the time of her tragic and untimely death in 2001, '''Aaliyah' was one of the biggest stars in Hollywood and music, and a versatile one at that. She was not only an accomplished actress, by making her debut as Jet Li's love interest in Romeo Must Die but also a successful musician as well by winning a lot of awards and doing performances on Talk Shows. Not to mention also being a model with her baggy tomboyish style of clothing. At the time of her death, she was scheduled to reloop her dialogue in Queen of the Damned her second film and to film the majority of her role for The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions''. Aaliyah was an American singer and actress who died in a plane crash on August 25, 2001, at the Marsh Harbour Airport on the Abaco Islands, Bahamas. She had just completed filming for the music video for her single "Rock the Boat". Employees of Virgin Records America accompanied her on the flight. The Cessna 402 twin-engine light aircraft, piloted by Luis Morales III, crashed shortly after takeoff. In addition to Aaliyah, eight other people were killed in the plane crash. She was 22 years old. The investigation following the crash looked into the possibility that the aircraft was overloaded. Three days after the crash, Aaliyah's remains were returned to the United States. Her funeral was held on August 31, 2001, in Manhattan. Her death came only a month after the release of her self-titled third album, Aaliyah. Posters for the album became memorials for grieving fans. At her funeral, she was eulogized by her older brother Rashad Haughton. Aaliyah was cut down in her prime and we will never know what great heights her movie career could have reached. Taking a look at the parts she was planning on playing is the next best thing, as it allows us to see where her career might have taken her if disaster hadn’t intervened. Also Jet Li pays a respectful tribute to her in his Rise of Honor video game of having his character Kit tag team with Michelle to fight some thugs. *1. Honey as the title role (Aaliyah was orginaly cast for the role of Honey. But after her death the role went to Jessica Alba. A poster of Aaliyah was seen in the film as a tribute when Honey walks into a store) *2. Sparkle as the lead role (At the time of her death, Aaliyah was working on several film appearances to be released back-to-back. One of these was a remake of the 1976 film Sparkle, produced by Whitney Houston. Studio officials of Warner Brothers stated that Aaliyah and her mother had both read the script for Sparkle. According to them, Aaliyah was passionate about playing the lead role of a young singer in a girl group. Aaliyah had also recorded a song call Giving Up for the soundtrack as well. Houston would later say that Aaliyah was interested in being in the film to the point of being "enthusiastic". After she died, Houston shelved the project because her lead had "gone to a better place". The film was later completed in 2011, with Jordin Sparks replacing Aaliyah) *3. The Matrix Reloaded as Zee (Aaliyah was signed on to play the role of Zee. She had filmed some of scenes after finishing Queen of the Damned. She also was interviewed while filming the movie and happily described her character as someone who wants to do things before time runs out. Aaliyah told Access Hollywood that she was "beyond happy" to have landed the role. Sadly she die in a plane crash before the film was released. Aaliyah's scenes were included in the tribute section of the Matrix Ultimate Collection series. Therefore her role was recanted to Nona Gaye) *4. The Matrix Revolution as Zee (Aaliyah was also supposed to play Zee in the Sequel when she signed on for the part. Due to her death Nona Gaye was cast since she looked similar to Aaliyah in appearance) *5. Cradle to the Grave as Daria (Aaliyah was set to star in the film until her untimely death in 2001. The film was to have her play DMX's friend/partner in crime but to also reunite her with Jet Li, and Anthony Anderson. Not to mention that the character gets to flirt, subdue someone to get information and fighting against a female that does Kung Fu. In the end the role went to Gabrielle Union) *6. Osmosis Jones as Leah (Aaliyah was considered for the voice of Leah during production of Romeo Must Die. A joke would have Chris Rock's character say her name instead of her characters name. In the end the role went to Brandy Norwood). *7. Charlie's Angels as Alex (Aaliyah was considered to play Alex but they thought she was too young. In the end the role went to Lucy Liu) *8. Dream Girls as Deena Jones (She was to play the lead role to a version of the script E. Lynn Harris wrote. In the end the role went to Beyonce Knowles) *9. Get Over It as Maggie (Aaliyah was considered for the part of Maggie but it conflicted with scheduling for Romeo Must Die. In the end the role went to Zoe Saldana) *10. Josie and the Pussycats as Valerie (Aaliyah was the first choice to play Valerie but she was already committed to play the lead in Queen of the Damned. In the end the role went to Rosario Dawson) *11. A Cameo in State Property: Blood on the Streets (Her planned appearance in State Property: Blood on the Streets (2005) was recast with Mariah Carey after her death) I would love to have seen her in Cradle to the Grave, Honey, Sparkle, and the Matrix. Please leave a comment. Category:Blog posts